battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Angel Alita Wiki:Image use policy
The following is the policy for image use on the Battle Angel Alita Wiki. When to use images Remember, the Battle Angel Alita Wiki is about encyclopedic content. It's not a dumping ground for your "favourite photos" (try Flickr instead). For an image to add to an article, it should be relevant and helpful in making a point. In general, images that are not mentioned in the article itself, tend to not meet this guideline. Instead, expand the article with the point you're trying to add - then add the image if it is helpful. Requirements Only official images may be uploaded. Whenever you upload an image, you should meet the following minimal requirements: *Always tag the image with the . Copyright will always remain with Yukito Kishiro or the creator of the image regardless of where it was found or any modifications (e.g. cropping) done to it. *Always specify on the description page where the image came from (the source) and information on how this could be verified, e.g. volume and page number. Do not put credits in images themselves. Acceptable/Unacceptable images Acceptable *Single panel or single pages from the manga if the subject fills the whole page. However full manga pages showing multiple panels are usually not necessary. *Screenshots of a single scene from the OVA or game. *Fan art designs which were used as the basis for several characters in Last Order. These are the only examples of fan art which are permitted to be hosted on the Wiki. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, which are standard for the wiki system; many file extensions (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Porn or nude images. *Fan art of any form - Fan drawn images, fan colourings, and other images that have been edited (other than for simple resizing or cropping) with only one exception (see above). *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki, it is not an image host, sites like Photobucket exist for this purpose. *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. *Images uploaded solely for personal use on user pages. Avatars are the only exception to this guideline. If you upload the image elsewhere (e.g. Photobucket) and direct link to it, you will be able to use the image on your user page without the wikia having to host it for you. You may however use existing images that have been uploaded and are on use on the wiki in your user page. *Images intended to promote or sell products or services (spam). *Attack or shock images. Unacceptable images will be subject to deletion and uploaders will be notified or warned depending on the circumstances. Repeat violations of this policy may result in a loss of editing privileges. Guidelines for image selection Select the best possible image to illustrate the subject. In the case of characters, a full on face shot if available is best. Profile shots are generally not preferred unless there is no better alternative. Zapan.jpg|An example of a poor image to use for Zapan BAA02 150 Zapan.jpg|A good image to use for Zapan Use a colour version of an image if possible, subject to the following guidelines: *Do not colourize black and white images from the manga. *Do not use images from the OVA or Gunnm: Martian Memory unless discussing how the subject relates to either of these. Image quality *All uploads must be of a low resolution in order to comply with fair use. However this does not mean that the uploads have to be of low quality. *Never upload .gif images and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. In terms of formats, .png images are preferred over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time they are saved. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. *Use a good filename. Do not use the following in file names: Japanese text, foreign language descriptions (unless it is a romanized version of the Japanese name), semi-colons. *Avoid translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it is best to use the raws or in the case of Battle Angel Alita, the original mirrored version by Viz. If you must source an image from a scanlation you need to blank out the dialogue. The translations made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduce its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Categorization .]] Categorize images according to their origin (manga series, OVA, game) and by volume. The full list of image categories can be seen at Category:Images. Captions When an image is used in the body of article, add a caption to explain the image and state which chapter it comes from, hyperlinking the chapter. See example at right. Mirroring The original Viz Media printing of Battle Angel Alita was printed from left to right and the artwork was reversed from the Japanese publication. This was changed in the second printing, which is printed from right to left, preserving the original orientation of the artwork. Images may be sourced from the original Viz printing as is without having to manipulate the images to undo the mirroring. Image use